yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Evil Outside/Zira's evil plan for Kovu/My Lullaby
Here is how Zira makes her evil plans in Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride. Meanwhile in the Outlands, Vitani is tugging on a root, growling. Nuka approaches from behind. Nuka: (muttering to himself) Kovu, Kovu, Kovu. Scar wasn't even his father. He just took him in. (turns his attention to Vitani) Oh hey, Vitani. Where's the little termite, Kovu? (sarcastically) The "chosen one". Nuka touches the root with a claw; it snaps, and Vitani tumbles backward. Nuka guffaws. Vitani: Nuka! Where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again? Nuka: Hey, it's every lion for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own. Nuka is ridden with vermin and termites, he is continually scratching himself. Vitani: Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him! Nuka: Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one. (begins scratching his back against the tree trunk) I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest... Ooogh! These termites! (starts rolling around, scratching every place he can find on his body) With that, Vitani looks self-satisfied at Nuka's condition. Nuka: (scooting along on his rear) I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance! Vitani: Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her? Nuka: Yeah? Don't think I won't! Vitani: Oh yeah? (chuckles) Here's your chance. Zira walks slowly by Nuka, carrying Kovu in her mouth. She ignores Nuka entirely. Nuka: What? Oh... Mother! Mother, hi! {(laughs nervously) Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left'em by the, um... by the... okay. As Zira drops Kovu, Vitani pounces next to him. Vitani: Hey, Kovu. You wanna... fight? (mock-snarls as he looks earnest) Zira: (turning to Nuka, who becomes visibly frightened) You were supposed to be watching him! Kovu: It's not his fault! I went off on my own! Zira turns on Kovu, backing him along the ground with her words. Zira: What were you doing? Kovu: N-nothing! Zira: Who has made us Outsiders? Kovu: Simba! Zira: Who killed Scar? Kovu: Simba! Zira: And what have I told you about them? Kovu: Sorry, Mother! ...Sh-she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be... Zira: Friends? You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Simba would welcome you with open arms? What an idea! (reconsiders) What an idea! You brilliant child, I'm so proud of you! (kneads the frightened Kovu with unsheathed claws) You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so... powerful. Nuka: Yecch. Zira glares and snarls at Nuka, then picks up Kovu. She carries him into a cave, as Nuka glowers. Nuka: (disgustedly) Ugh. The "chosen one". Zira carries Kovu into their den, and deposits him in a hollow tree trunk; he lands with a grunt. Zira: I now see the path to our glorious return to power! Kovu: But I don't want... Zira: Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted. Sleep, my little Kovu Let your dreams take wing One day when you're big and strong You will be a king (instrumental bridge in the soundtrack version) Kovu (spoken): Good night... Zira (spoken): Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies. Zira's dancing in this scene is very reminiscent of Scar's in "Be Prepared". She leaps up onto rocks to emphasize lines, and punctuates her graphic points by beating up on Nuka. Lionesses leap as she musters her forces. I've been exiled, persecuted Left alone with no defense When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense But I dream a dream so pretty That I don't feel so depressed 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty And it helps me get some rest The sound of Simba's dying gasp His daughter squealing in my grasp His lionesses' mournful cry That's my lullaby Now the past I've tried forgetting And my foes I could forgive Trouble is, I knows it's petty But I hate to let them live Nuka: So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree Zira: Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me The melody of angry growls A counterpoint of painful howls A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby Scar is gone... but Zira's still around To love this little lad Till he learns to be a killer With a lust for being bad! Nuka: Sleep, ya little termite! Uh-- I mean, precious little thing! Vitani: One day when you're big and strong... Zira: '''You will be a king! The pounding of the drums of war! The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar! '''Nuka: The joy of vengeance! Vitani: Testify! Zira: I can hear the cheering Nuka and Vitani: Kovu, what a guy! Zira: Payback time is nearing And then our flag will fly Against a blood-red sky! That's my lullaby! Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225